Caomei Jaekuro
The hybrid Tigress. Appearance Caomei stands at a monstrous height of 5 foot 4 inches. She's a damn skyscraper. Anyway. She has very light pale skin and a curvier figure than most females. Some might say that she rivals Rangiku in chest size, but if one were to ask her directly she would probably tell them to shut the fuck up and not fucking worry about it. Her eyes are a bright sapphire, bordering on neon blue with blue markings very much like her Arrancar 'parent's. She has long orange hair the same shade as a certain substitute shinigami that falls down to her mid thigh. She can very often be found wearing a shinigami's normal uniform as she's in her last year of the Academy, but when she's able to, she opts for collared t-shirts, polos, hooded sweatshirts and yoga pants. Her hybrid serial number is in UV ink on the back of her neck. She has since gotten a tattoo on her left thigh of a hell butterfly. Personality Caomei is stubborn, strong-willed, and impulsive. Despite claiming not to care about what other people think about her, she attempts to maintain a detached and 'cool' image. She doesn't scowl nearly as much as her hybrid father used to. She's outspoken, hot-headed and knows it. She's brutal, excessively violent and has a lethally short temper. Despite her aggression and obvious blood lust in battle, Caomei possesses a feral cunning and has a knack for quickly exploiting any opening her opponent reveals. In addition, she's blunt, sarcastic and quite sadistic, revealing a psychotic grin or giggling quietly whenever she becomes excited. She's very rude and quite disrespectful, making her a very big problem for her academy teachers. Caomei uses none of the honorifics in the Japanese language, except when addressing a Captain that might be at the school. Even though she's a problem, she studies regularly and doesn't neglect her schoolwork. She works as hard as she does to overcome the misconceptions many have about her based on her continued lack of fucks given. She hates fortune telling, horoscopes, psychics and anyone whose trade involves taking money from people for things they cannot see. She has difficulty remembering people's faces and names. Caomei often becomes rather perverted and overly friendly around nude of immodestly dressed men. She has a form of honor where she is unwilling to fight injured opponents, or ones that she notices might be near death. If they continue coming at her, she will not kill or harm them but rather block their attack or just wait for them to tire themselves out, all the while belittling them and still gaining a sense of respect for their continued efforts. Even while she may not appear to value her allies or those she sees as friends, she despises anyone who mistreats them, even if they are her own enemies. She expresses anger toward those who go so far as attacking their own allies, knowing to herself that she cannot forgive those who murder their own comrades. History Having lived in the Rukongai, her story is just as generic as any other kid's there. She never had to prostitute but after she was large enough to fight and knew she could do it with little problem, she began fighting everyone in the vicinity until she was recommended to the Shinigami Academy. She took this seriously and enrolled a few hours short of Ryuuhei. She breezed through her classes, only fail kido and having to retake it, keeping her there for another year, this one, so that she could at least get by that one. Despite liking her schoolwork, she despised having to study for Kido. She didn't have a lot of friends in the academy, but she did gain a bit of respect and allies, many of the younger years look up to her because of her confidence and brutality. She hopes to get into the eleventh division and show that she's just as powerful as Kenpachi Zaraki, maybe even enough to take his job. Powers & Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Caomei, like Grimmjow, is a very proficient hand-to-hand combatant, possessing masterful skill in using it as her primary means of attack. She is equally lethal using punches and kicks and his highly unpredictable. Her fighting technique is incredibly destructive, using her speed and reflexes to quickly take out her opponents. She is skilled enough to hold her own against stronger opponents for a short amount of time. Expert Swordsman: As she usually prefers hand-to-hand combat, Caomei is also able to fight effectively with her Zanpakuto. While the sword is incredibly heavy and almost as tall as she is, Caomei must use runes made from her own reiatsu to make the sword light enough to swing without the momentum cutting her arm off or cutting into her stomach. Vast Spiritual Power: Even by a captain's standards, her Reiryoku is monstrous. Her spiritual energy can affect entire areas to the point of disrupting energy attacks from enemies, and cause others from seemingly miles away to enter a state of paralysis and confusion. Similar to Ichigo, when unleashing a strong enough surge of energy, it becomes visible and bright neon blue in color, sometimes with the appearance of a tiger. Damage Resistance: She can use it as a sort of armor, making it nearly impossible for her to be harmed by anyone not at her level of power. This can be compared to an Arrancar's Hierro. Shock Wave: She possesses enough control to focus and unleash her spiritual pressure in the form of a powerful shock wave. When using both hands, her shock wave can have a huge radius of destruction. Enhanced Strength: Caomei is able to push opponents back with little effort. Her kicks are strong enough to send an opponent flying and destroy several buildings in the surrounding area. She has done little to test it, however, she is fairly certain she would be able to impale someone on her bare hand. Stats Physical Stats: *Offense: 9/10 is the type that is very destructive as well as violent, she finds that being on the offense will ensure her the victory against her opponent. Even though this is not always true, Caomei still pushes and pushes as hard as she possibly can, regardless of what it's doing to her own body. *Defense: 9/10 to her immense spiritual pressure, Caomei has a far better defense than most. There are several people who can cut through her defense and several ways to do it. Poison tipped zanpakutos, sheer power, and high powered kido or ceros are a damn good way to do it. *Mobility: 7/10 a hybrid of two very fast fighters, Caomei has picked up this ability. However, in her shikai form and not using her reiatsu to lighten her sword, she is very open to being slowed down in combat. Having to lug around a sword as large as Shigetsu in shikai is daunting and keeps her from always being as fast as she might like. In Bankai, this rating goes up by one point due to her finally being able to move freely. *Kidō: 2/10 hates kido. While she understands that it can be a very helpful thing, she cannot help but think that it's useless. This does not mean that she cannot control her spiritual pressure, she just doesn't want, or have, any reason to give a damn about Kido. *Reiatsu: 7/10 very proud of her immense reiatsu and rather likes showing it off as much as possible. She has actually gotten herself into trouble for using it on other students in the academy before by trying to intimidate. *Intelligence: 6/10 *Physical Strength: 8/10 her size, Caomei is very strong. Her body is filled with lithe muscles, not bulging ones, and makes her look far less powerful than she really is. Most enemies might underestimate her because of this. Zanpakuto Zanpakutō: Shigetsu Moon: In the academy, her Zanpakuto was a standard-looking katana, slightly longer than normal, with a blue tiger crest as a tsuba. The hilt's handle was wrapped in red with a link of chain attached to the base, hanging on the chain was a small piece of jawbone looking quite similar to a tiger's jaw. Zanpakuto Spirit: Shigetsu normally appears to Caomei as a white tiger, slightly larger than a normal one. This is the most normal appearance for him, Caomei rarely sees him as anything else when outside of her spirit world, which is a desolated, wildly overgrown city similar to Ichigo's with more vines and resembles that of an abandoned city. When he's not in his tiger form, he appears to her as a male with creamy peach skin and long pointed ears. His hair is long and white, pulled back into a long braid with blue beads in it. In his ears, he has blue feathered earrings and silver jewelry. He wears silver gauntlets very similar to her bankai with pauldrons and chains. He can be seen wearing more white and black than anything else. Shikai: Maul, Shigetsu. This weapon is not as gentle-looking or unimposing as her hybrid father, Ichigo's, is. Shigetsu is a weapon with several semi-circles in the design, looking like crescent moons. The silver edges are the blade itself, making it easy for Caomei to see what to touch and what not to. The hilt is wrapped in gold with red leather in an eyelet design. At the end of the hilt, there's an open diamond with a tuft of bright blue fur or hair attached to it, with three beads in the center of the length. Down the blade are several gold designs that resemble a holy essence, however this is clearly a mocking gesture on her Zanpakuto's part. Necrotizing Presence: In shikai form only, Shigetsu has a flesh-eating bacteria on it's blade. It's a rare infection of the deeper layers of skin and subcutaneous tissues that easily spreads to the fascial plane within the subcutaneous tissue. If she manages a strike against an opponent's skin, it is very likely that this disease can transfer to the opponent through the bloodstream, causing Necrotizing fasciitis. It is quickly progressing, having greater risk of developing in the immunocompromised due to conditions like diabetes, cancer, ect. It is a severe disease of sudden onset and is usually treated immediately through high doses of intravenous antibiotics. This is dangerous of people similar to Ukitake. Bankai: When activated through the release command of Scrape, Shigetsu breaks into four parts, attaching to Caomei's hands and feet. They resemble calf-high, clawed feet and elbow high, tiger mouthed gloves made from the metal of the zanpakuto's blade in black and silver. Her shinigami outfit changes to a pair of tight black leggings with a white cloth belt and a tight, segmented blue leather sleeveless top. The top has a high collar resembling Grimmjow's own collars. Unlike her hybrid father, Grimmjow, her canines are the only teeth that become jagged and sharp, she also gets a slender whip-like tail longer than her body that is dark like her outfit. Since her hair is naturally long, there is no change there. Enhanced Speed and Agility: Complimenting her already impressive speed and power, Caomei's bankai state increases her speed drastically, giving her animalistic agility and movement to match her feline form. She is able to keep up with numerous captains. Enhanced Strength: Her strikes pack enough power to accidentally destroy large skyscraper-sized pillars. She can send her opponents through several buildings with one strike as well as send them flying hundreds of feel with a few light punches and kicks. Her zanpakuto protects her ankles and wrists while in bankai form, so that she can move rather quickly when it comes to hitting with little damage to those extremities. The rest of her body, however, is free game. Residual Reiatsu Movement: Because of her fast movements, Caomei's zanpakuto has glowing, leftover reiatsu moving inside of it. When watching her move, one can see that there are coma-like tails following behind it as it moves through the air. Sister Canon: Caomei is capable of firing a much larger and more powerful version of the normal cero, normally a hollow/espada attack that is in her zanpakuto through the bankai. This canon is strong enough to potentially cause great damage in any kind of building or structure. Once it was discovered that Caomei could do this, its use inside was banned. In order to fire it, like Grimmjow's Gran Rey Cero, she must cut her own hand on her zanpakuto, mixing her blood with the canon as a catalyst. It is colored a white-blue. Mini-Sister Canon: Even though she's battle driven, Caomei can use a harmless version of this when not using her bankai. She just needs to use her own blood as a catalyst to create a strobe-light like ball of reiatsu that she can use during parties and dances, this makes her a rather popular girl. Pantera's Bite: Named after her father's zanpakuto, this is actually a variation on his Garra de la Pantera. They are small shaped bombs fired at high speed from the mouths of the zanpakuto's gloves, five of which can be fired at once. They have a devastating effect. One round can destroy a column over thirty meters in diameter. They take the appearance of royal blue, crystalline, unevenly cut stone darts. On the bankai itself, they look like the teeth of her zanpakuto's gloves. Weaknesses #The weight of her shikai. Since the sword is as heavy as it looks as well as long, the momentum from the blade could easily cause her problems if she doesn't remember to lighten it with her reiatsu. It could easily come back at her and either cut her stomach or her arm off. This does not mean that it couldn't fly out of her hand and kill someone unintentionally. #Her speed. While it helps her to move faster in a battle, it can sometimes cause her to over compensate and end up hitting something completely different than her intended target. #Even though she finds kido as being useless, any fluent kido user could make her their bitch, even with her speed and reiatsu. She would be rendered almost completely helpless in a battle with one of these people.